gold and silver love story
by red x green1
Summary: silver x gold or gold x silver how every you like it btw ionly like gold as the uke and silver as the seme and this is my first fanfic sorry for any and all mistakes in this you find tell me and i will fix and PLZ LEAVE FEED BACK :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a another day for gold he had finally beat red who was the strongest trainer and convinced red to go back to green and tell him why he ran away to the mountains. That just happen a couple hours ago and now he is bored and is think of his secret crush and rival silver who is still as mean as his hair is red. But gold cant forget about him as hard as he try . Gold thought to call lyra who was one of the only people that knew that he was gay besides his mother, red, green, and the professors but other than them no body else knew epically silver. Silver wasn't homophobic as far has gold knew. " hey gold how are you one this amazing day?" lyra said sounding way to happy "I was having a good day until I started to think about silver again and well you know it went down hill from there." he said with sadness in his voice like it always sounds now when they talk. "Man your always sad after thing about him lyra said , well you would to if you knew the person you would love to spend the rest of you life with would beat the shit out of you if they knew you loved them "gold said just as sad as sad can be. "when are you going to go tell him how you feel?" lyra said "did you not just hear me I said he would beat the shit out of me or worse knowing him" gold said. "yeah your right but you need to tell him who knows he might be in love with you to?" lyra said Yeah right he would just pick me up and throw me on a bed a make love to me" gold said with an attitude ."don't get smart with me just because you cant man up and tell him how you feel" lyra said yeah your right I'm sorry I don't need to be getting mad at you because I cant man up and tell him how I feel. "look how about we have a party and invite the professors red, green ,and your mom to make you feel better" lyra suggested "I don't know I don't really think a party is what I need right now" gold said sounding not so sure. "don't worry I will handle every thing don't worry got to go bye" lyra said then hung up "wait I don't want a party lyra "but lyra had hung up. Great gold said out loud. That's the last thing I need right now ,Well might as well go home.

Silvers prov

I can do this I can do this no I cant what I'm I thinking. I cant just go to him and say I've been in love with you forever. I'm mean what do I think will happen like he will just throw his self at me and say me. to silver said with anger in his voice. This so stupid he said to crowbat who just looked sad for his would he throw a party but have his friend do all the work honestly what do I see in him silver said. About half an hour later he finally got the courage to go to the party. He figured if he just avoided gold as much as possible and talk to red and green he would be fine, "ok well here I go" as he knocked on the door.

Gold's prov

Well every one is here i said well not everyone said lyra with a huge smile on her face. what do mean everyone is here just then there was a knock at the door I got suspicious when lyra pretty much did a hand stand with excitement, now I was scared she only does that when she is up to something and it never ends well. When she open the door I think I died there was the one person that could make me melt into nothing, silver he was in black skinny jean and a white sleeveless shirt showing his huge mussels, I never wanted him to fuck me so much until now. Lyra just showed him in and fussing at him for how he was dressed but I was not complaining. I said a nice outfit not a these clothes saying I have a nice body and only want sex lyra said with her bitching voice. My mom came over to he and said stop Drooling over his body son and go say hey she pushed me but to a little to hard I was about to fall in to him but he caught me and said don't be such a cults, I was pressed up against him I could fill every single toned mussel on him and especially his abs I thought he could open a beer bottle with them. I quickly got pit of his grasp and said sorry and try to hid my blush but I noticed that it looked like he was blushing to but I dismissed the thought.

Silver's prov

He can be such a cults but he so cute and helpless I just want fuck his brains out and hear him moaning my name to keep fucking him I could fill my hard on it was so painful in these paint and underwear, luckily my underwater and pants did hide my hard on but it was extremely painful so I said I had to piss and went to the bath room to tale care of it. I closed the door and released my throbbing 11 inch cock and started to stroke it and think of gold underneath me moaning my name and looking so helpless it didn't take me long to cum I wiped off my hand and the wall because when I cummed it went flying on the wall then washed my hands and went back to the party. I saw the professes were talking to red and green who were holding hands. I saw lyra and gold's mom had left so I went to gold after I took a very deep breath and asked him were they went. He said they had to run some were.

Lyra's prov

Me and gold's mom who was one of my best friend's went to the local pokemart and pokadoller store we got some pokemon food for gold, silver, green and reds pokemon who were playing the back yard. Then when we went to pokadoller and got some lube and condoms for gold and silver we got the extra large one we both had a feeling silver was very blessed in the cock department and got the best lube we didn't want gold to be in to much pain when silver would fuck him later if are plan goes through like we planed.

Gold's prov

Lyra and mom just got back and had got the pokemon there food. finally now that you got there food can we eat yes gold mom said I ran to the table but bumped into silver who looked pissed but not at me but at lyra. He just said sorry which was every weird for him and moved out of my way .But I was of course I was blushing like crazy but it left the moment were sat down then I noticed the only place to sit was next to silver of course that was the only set left and it just had to the seats that are connected together like a booth and it wasn't that big so are arms were touching the enter dinner.

Silver's prov

Why and in the hell did she just push me I thought as I bumped in to gold sorry I said and move out the way as I sat down in this weird booth seat it was the only one left gold sat down at the same time I did just great I muttered. What did you say something silver green asked me with a smile and his hand on red thigh who did nothing to try and hid his smile either. I said this meal looks great I said with a smile.

Red's prov

Green had his hand on my thigh but that's not new it was super normal for us I thought, but silver smiling this much is strange if not scary.

Gold's prov

Dinner went by slow but when we finished it was 9:00 and red, green, and the professors were about to leave so I showed them out but then lyra brought me my jacket and said here I looked at her like bitch what are you doing and said lyra its summer its like 90 degrees out side I said but she made me put it on. I showed them out and to there cars because I wanted to be nice and my mom told me to so I did. Then when I came back in lyra was running down the stares and told me that she was staying over and that I would have to sleep at silvers house I think I lost al felling in my body. She had me a bag already packed, just as I was about to protest mom came and said that here and lyra were going to have a sleep over and have some girl talk, I said mom aren't you to old to have sleep overs. might be a mother but I'm not that old and I don't use plastic surgery or makeup like some fake bitches and watch it young man our you can just forget about me cooking for you again but mom I don't think silver has another bed for me and you no I cant sleepy on a couch or ill be a super bitch then next couple days I said trying to reason with her well just sleep in the same bed she suggested that when finally figured it out I'm so stupide my mom and lyra had been trying to get me to go over to silvers apartment so we would have sex and get tougher a small part of me was happy to see that they would go threw all this just to help me get the one person I would lay on my back for at any time on any day. But the other 95 percent was freaking out but be for I knew it they had pushed me and silver out the house fast than a deoxys could use extremspeed.

Silver's prov

I cant believe I just figured it out ,see lyra asked if I was gay at the beginning of the party and said she was ok with it and that I don't have to hide it and well I told her the true which is yes but not to tell anyone yet . She and gold mom was trying to get gold to have sex with me. I cant wait to get in his ass tonight no matter what. I offered to carry his things like a good future boyfriend but he was in the middle of banning on the door telling them to let him back in and stay there. I got tired of him doing that and picked him up by his waste and say him over my shoulder and his bag in my other hand. He keep telling me to put him down I told him to bad because until he calmed down I was carrying him, which he did and then I told him he was staying with me because they went letting him back in tonight so get over it and come on he just pouted. Dame him and his cute face I thought but thank fully he stopped is pouting and we started the walk to my place.

Gold's prov

Me and silver we walking to silver place I was really freaking out because when I stopped to tie my shoes I noticed something shiny in my pocket I looked it was and extra large condom and a small bottle od one of the most expensive lube in the entire johto region. I knew that they were trying to get me to sleep with silver but I wasn't ready to have sex. I know I told lyra I would have it with him when ever he wanted but that was just talk. I was terrified that he would be to rough with me and I would never see him the same way again. When I finally stopped thing about it and calmed down I realized that we were at his place he was unlocking the door leading me to his bed room and said I can change in the bath room on the other side of the room as he went to the kitchen to get a drink I was frozen but i took off my jacket and laid it on the dresser went in the bathroom and changed. When I came back out he was shirts less and in nothing but some boxer-biffs That were way to tight in the front and showed the out line of his cock, and from what I could see he was 8 inch's not rock hard I was scared silly then I saw he was opening up a condom and looking at me with lust in his eyes then I saw his dick was at least 11 inches now and he was pulling down his underwear and putting on the condom I ran back into the bathroom and locked the door he came to the door and said in a super sexy but scary voice Gold I'm getting in your ass tonight even if you don't want me to I was about to cry but then he said in the same voice I know you have a crush on me I figured it out at the party when lyra when she asked me if I was gay I figured that if she was asking me you had to be gay and liked me since she does every thing for you then I say in a very week voice I do like you but I'm not ready for sex and I'm not coming out unless you promise not to try and have sex with me he laughed evilly then said in a voice that was unforgiving I have the key to the bathroom I froze your lying is all that came out of my mouth he laughed again just listen and watch I watch the door knob move like a key had been put in it and heard the lock unlock.

Silver's prov

I saw how scared gold was when the door open and when i walked in he was standing there frozen and out of it. But then he tried to run passed me I grabbed him by his shit and as I held him close I moaned as his warm skill on from his stomach touched my cock I throw him on the bed but then I got up and tried to run out of the room but I had locked the door he finally broke down In tears and slid down the wall I walk over to him and picked up even though he was fighting me I was 5 times stronger than him I laid him on the bed and kissed him roughly he yelped and didn't kiss back I gave up on the kissing and just wanted to fuck him so I ripped of his clothes and prepared him and my cock but right before I entered him it looked at him he completely broke down for like the 3rd time he begged me not to that he was not ready. I don't know what happen but all I know, is my dick went limp and I cleaned the lube of the both of us and dressed use both and just laid his head on my toned chest. He was shaking and sniffling and ask why did you stop after I thought an then I came to me don't want to rape the person I love he moved his head up and looked me in the eyes and asked me did I mean what I just said about being in love with him. I said Yes then He then kissed me but not how I did right before I almost raped him it was soft, smooth, and sweat just like him it was like kissing the softest cloud or the sweats candy that there ever was or ever be. Kissed him back with all my love to let him know that I love him with all my heart . he fell asleep after our first true kiss but then right be for he totally fell asleep he said I love you silver and then I said I love you gold with all my heart and I meant ever word of it, then feel into slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silvers prov

When I woke up I felt something warm on top of me, I open my eyes to see gold laying on me. I kiss his forehead and say wake up gold. He muttered something then opened his eyes and said good morning sil, then he did something I didn't expect he kissed me just like are first true kiss sweat and soft. What was that for I ask him "what I cant kiss my super sexy boyfriend when I first wake up ?" well you can kiss me when you first wake up and at any time and anywhere else. Ok he said and kissed me again then I started to suck on his bottom lip he moaned and opened his mouth more and I shoot my tongue in his mouth we battled it put with me winning and pinning him to the bed ,then I got my sense and pulled away I realized that my cock was hard and pressed up against him and he looked like he was about to have another panic attack so I got off him and said sorry he just looked at me and said its ok I know you can't help it I am super hot sooo I don't blame you. I just laughed and threw a pillow at him and said we not as hot as me then I flexed my body and saw him blushing and said mow who's the sexy one I said and winked. I didn't think he could blush any harder but I was wrong he looked redder than the purest red.

Gold's prov

I was trying not to blush like a school girl who just saw her boyfriends perfect body but I was doing a terrible job at that.

Silvers body was a gift from arceus I could not stop looking at his body from his abs to his arms to his back and every were I was hypnotized by him but not just his body I love his personality to even though he can be mean to anyone he usually does it to protect what is most important to him. I finally snapped out of it when he called my name for like the third time he was smiling at me which I found weird he been smiling so much for him lately and I really like this side of him I thought. I crawled into hi lap and said "silverrrr I'm hungry feed me" he ask what his little prince wants to eat at first I was going to say muffins but then I said I want pancake, bacon, and eggs. He looked at me then said I need to eat less that I'm getting fat with a smile and I cook bacon and egg but no pancakes no much bread. "ok fine" I said with a super dry tone.

Silvers prov

I got up and left my little gold prince in the bedroom watching TV and asking me every five seconds its it done yet. "not yet but if you ask again I'm going to make you fixes it by your self got it" "got it " he said. About ten minutes later I had finished cooking and had the food in my hands . I went to the bedroom to see gold bent over looking for something he had dropped I told myself that he would be ready one day and to not rape him to just love him and respect his wishes. I said do you want to eat in here or at the table in the kitchen he said whatever I want so I figured that meant the bed but je didn't want to push it sense he doesn't live hear and pay rent I wanted to cuddle up with him after we ate and this is a good excuse and I just want to spend all day in bed with him.

Gold's prov

"well I guess I should get going" I said ,silver looked at me like I said I hated him he had so much hurt in his eyes "why" he said sounding just as hurt as he looked It broke my heart into. I quickly fixed it by saying that I wouldn't be gone long. His eye instantly brightened up he asked were I was going " I said I was just going to go talk to lyra and mom" he said he would go with me and started to get dressed before I could say that he didn't have to go with me. " hey silver I can go by myself am not helpless you know" I said a little more harsher than I meant to say. He looked at me with cold eyes and said "I'm going wither you want me to or not I want to talk to them to I know why your going over there".

Lyra's prov

Me and lyra had a great time we talked about our plan to get gold and silver in bed and watched movies. Hey clover ( that's gold's mom name in my fanfiction) I said "do you think gold and silver had sex" I'm sure they did from what you told me that gold would lay on his back for silver at anytime and how he was mesmerized by silver body" clover said. Yeah I cant wait to see them just then the doorbell rang.

Silvers prov

After fighting with gold to let me go with him and I made him wear an outfit that matched mine just to get on his nerves. I rang the door bell and had my other hand on his waist surprisingly that didn't bother him. When the door open there stood gold's mom with a giant grin on her face and said come in. we went in said and sat down on the couch

I still had my hand on gold's waist but then pulled him into my lap and rested my head on his shoulder. Really didn't get how he was ok with me doing all this to him but not having sex. Right as I was think that lyra walked in and said hey way to happy. Hey me and gold said in unison but his was dull and well just not my gold. I asked them why did you try and get use to have sex with so much coldness in my voice I cold tell it was cold and it even made gold shiver. both of there smiles disappeared after I said that. Why do you sound so ungrateful lyra said before I could say any thing gold went off.

Gold's prov

Ungrateful my ass I wasn't ready to have sex with silver and he almost raped me for crying out loud what the hell were you thing I screamed as I jumped out of silvers arms. They both looked shocked at what I said. Then immediately regretted what said about the almost raping thing. What the hell do mean that you weren't ready and was almost raped. They said staring daggers at silver. Well see when we got to his place he found the condoms and lube you bought and he got horny and well I try to hide in the bathroom but he had a key and he got me on the bed and got both of use ready but right before he started be stopped himself because he couldn't rape the person he loves I said. They were both still starting daggers into silver but stooped when they heard the love part. He just laid down and held me and we had your first true kiss then fell asleep. "look I'm grateful that you both wanted us to get together but you didn't have do it like the way you did" I said as I sat down in silvers arms.

Lyra's prov

Well I'm sorry me and gold's mom said at the same time and we meant it. Look ill get my stuff and leave so you can get back in your room gold. I noticed silver tighten his gripe on gold as soon as that came out my mouth. Then he ask gold if they could talk alone for a minute.

Gold's prov

Silver just asked me to talk alone I didn't really think about it so I said yes. He asked me if I was really staying at my mom's and I said yes and asked him why was he asking me that. "well I thought sense we were boyfriends you would move in with me" he said with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice. "o well don't you think that's moving to fast" I said. "no because we both love each other right?" he said with hope in his voice. " I do love you but I don't like I'm really ready to move in with you". Fine he said as he stomped out the house and slamming the door. Mom and lyra came in and asked why did sliver leave and why was he mad. Well he wants me to move in with him but I'm not ready to move in with him. " gold what the hell is wrong with you he wants you to move in with him because he loves you first you tell me that you would have sex with him when ever then you chicken out, and when he practically says move in with me and you say I'm not ready when you know dame well you told me you want to spend the rest or your life with I mean what the fuck. Lyra finished " lyra I'm not ready to move in with him because I'm scared that if I move in with him tat thing with be different". Of course thing will be different you will be living together she quickly said " I know that but I mean I'm afraid he will change and we will fall out of love ok! I said at he top of my lungs with tears treating to leave my eyes. I run up to my room and begin to cry my eyes out and start think how stupid I was being.

Silver's prov

I was at home mad as hell and I was drinking but that only made me madder I was so mad at gold first he says he loves me and we spend practically all day in bed together snuggling up then he just wants to go back acting like nothing happened, we both love each other at lest that's what I thought but maybe he was just pitting me no he does at least like me but I think we should move in together we have both been hiding this from each other and we finally get together and he wants to push me away. I thought I would go out and take a walk, I run into one of my old boyfriends and he asked how I was going and I said terrible then he said o and I wasn't think I just kissed him and he kissed back and moaned I said let continue this at my place. We get to my place and end up in bed I prepare him and he starts to ride me and we both start to moan and it didn't take long for use to cum he rolled of me and we fell asleep. But what I didn't know was gold was out side my apartment listening to us have sex and he was crying and running away as we fell asleep.

Well I'm ending chapter 2 here but I'm already thinking about chapter 3 will gold and silver get together or will silver hook up with his ex which still needs a name so if you have any suggestions let me know and plz review :)


End file.
